Horror in Madagascar
by Jadeile
Summary: A bunch of non-connected two-sentence horror stories. Rated for death, gore, and other things along those lines, not for anything sexual.


**A/N:** I came across some two-sentence horror stories by other people and figured that I'd try that as well. Bonus points for it adding the horror category into my "done that" list.

Btw, a few spoilers for the second season. Or rather, some parts won't make sense unless you've seen it.

 _General trigger warning; lots of unpleasant stuff ahead. Character death (lots of it) (just how many times can I kill Julien?), murder, suicide, torture, and other things._

* * *

The smell of cooking meat and the accompanying sizzling sound would have been very lovely if it had happened in the morning while he was still in his bed and waiting for Maurice to bring him breakfast. It was the opposite of that, however, when Julien was screaming himself hoarse while he felt his fur burn right off of his flesh without any hope of someone getting here in time to rescue him.

ooooo

The last thing Mort saw were a pair of wide open and unblinking eyes in the darkness of his bedroom that he had thought to be safe, followed by sharp teeth that smelled of death and decay. He never figured out whom they belonged to, and didn't live long enough to warn their next target.

ooooo

Clover wasn't lucky enough to die from the first bite. Or even the tenth.

ooooo

King Julien wasn't fortunate enough to die immediately from the face surgery, and as such he had the dubious pleasure to watch his former best friend, Rob, admire his new face from the mirror. His last wish was that he wouldn't be shown what was left of his own face now, but unfortunately his mouth didn't work enough for him to say it.

ooooo

Karl always checked the floor next to his bed when he got up in the morning to make sure Chauncey wasn't skittering around near his feet. But just once he didn't do it when he woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom, and he heard an ominous 'crunch' echo in the darkness.

ooooo

He never meant for this to happen, never thought something would go so horribly wrong. Timo watched helplessly as his creation tore through the lemur village, leaving carnage in its wake while carrying the dead King between its teeth.

ooooo

Maurice was frozen on spot again, shaking and staring ahead with wide eyes, like he always did when he got very scared. The severed hand crept closer and closer to his throat.

ooooo

"At least I saved him..." Clover mumbled through the blood bubbles dripping from her mouth, while her hands still grasped the spear that had penetrated her chest. As the light was leaving her eyes, she completely failed to notice the still form right behind her, impaled by the same weapon.

ooooo

Uncle King Julien finally regretted his decision to torture Maurice to pass time while holding him hostage to get his crown and Kingdom back. Apparently his nephew hadn't appreciated finding his friend almost dead, possibly still unable to make it, judging from the uncharacteristically cold eyes staring at him and the determined fingers squeezing his throat.

ooooo

There was a very good reason why Crimson was so much more beautiful than her twin sister, so much more successful in seducing the males, so much less likely to stay in one place for long.

Julien found out about it the hard way, when during their wedding night she sunk her canines into his throat and feasted on his blood to keep herself young and beautiful.

oooo

"The deal was binding and I did actually win, you realize", King Julien the Terrible said, and gently took the crown off of his successor's disintegrating head. He needed to give Masikura a raise.

ooooo

Julien, as a general rule, believed in supernatural things. So it didn't really come to him as too much of a surprise when one night Mort came to eat his brains.

ooooo

Bruce was always more liked by their parents, found a beautiful wife as soon as he was mature due to his handsome face, inherited the coffee farm and made it more successful than ever, and always made Karl look worthless in comparison...

"You had one flaw though; you should have used your head while you still had it", Karl said while washing the blood off his paws.

ooooo

Maurice was wide awake in a span of one second when he thought the heard an ominous noise from the direction of his door.

His mistake was turning his back towards the window.

ooooo

"I will liberate my peoples!" Banana Guy Mike said, and slashed the piece of mirror across King Julien's throat, laughing maniacally. Then he collapsed on the bloody ground and wondered why a crown just fell off of his head in the process.

ooooo

'At least there is something left of me to find', King Julien thought while staring blankly at the small bits of Timo scattered all around the cove. At least he thought the bits he was staring at were parts of Timo, and not parts of his own bottom half...

ooooo

King Julien stroked his new wife's beak gently, staring at her with loving eyes.

"Oh, Xixi, I finally understand King Julien the second."

ooooo

Maurice stared with wide eyes at the sight before him, unable to move a muscle or find any words to say.

"I told you the toenails made me look fat, or are you telling me you can't see the difference now?"

ooooo

Julien struggled against his bounds and desperately tried to spit the gag from his mouth, looking beseechingly up from the hole.

"This time nobody will even look for you, since they won't know you're missing in the first place", Magic Steve cackled, while shoveling more soil and sand into the open grave.

ooooo

"It's nothing, mother. Crimson and I are just playing", Clover called in a carefree way, and then turned back to her sister and lifted the knife again.


End file.
